onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Regina's Car
*Henry Mills *Regina Mills *Zelena |usedby =Cora † *Fiona † *Henry Mills *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Zelena |beento= *ConnecticutFile:421TakesOutPhotos.png *Storybrooke |firstappearance = The Price of GoldFile:104ReginaLeaving.png |latestappearance =Leaving Storybrooke }} Regina Mills' Car is a vehicle featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the first season. History On the night Emma has to drive Ava and her brother Nicholas to separate foster homes in Boston, Regina stands near her own car with Henry to watch them preparing to leave. As a mutual attraction between Mary Margaret and David blooms, Regina witnesses them kissing outside Granny's Diner as she is seated in her car across the street. One morning when Henry has a scheduled session with his therapist Archie, Regina drives to a playground and finds him there with Emma before telling him to go in the car. Regina suggests the playground is unsafe for her son and that Emma is being reckless in order to find ways around her so she can secretly spend time with Henry. Before turning to go back to her car, she advises Emma to be more responsible now that she is the town sheriff. As Regina pulls up her car into the parking space outside the sheriff's department, she steps out and smiles as she notices the parking slot for Emma's car is vacant. After Mary Margaret is exonerated from murder charges, Regina has the front hood of her car propped open as she looks at the motor as she bumps her head on the lid. David, in the midst of leaving work at the pet shelter, sees the trouble Regina is having and walks over to help her. Regina tells him about being stuck with a car full of groceries in addition to having a bad day overall. After a brief check, David determines the car battery is dead and offers her a lift home in his truck. Regina doesn't want to impose on him, but David insists and jokes that she might have a car full of melted rocky road ice cream if she doesn't accept his help. }} After Emma accuses her of murdering Archie, which she believes to be true from seeing proof of this in a dreamcatcher, Regina disappears and later watches from her car's side mirror as Emma reveals to Henry that his mother was involved in Archie's death. Regina then breaks down in tears over this as she knows she didn't kill Archie. Learning her own mother, Cora, framed her for Archie's death, Regina insists she reveal the truth to Emma and her family and clear her name. On the drive there, Cora comments on the strange nature of Regina's vehicle, which she calls a "carriage" before pulling a ceramic handprint that Henry once made for his mother. Regina questions her on when she was in her house, even though Cora pretends otherwise. Cora admits Regina may win some points with the heroes by proving she didn't murder Archie, but she's been bad for too long that there's no way Emma and her family will trust her with Henry. She also correctly guesses that Regina obviously doesn't want the love of the heroes and asks what she desires. Slowing her car to halt in front of The Rabbit Hole, Regina admits she wants her son back. Cora states she wants Regina back and wants to make up for her past mistakes by helping her regain Henry. Regina accepts by seeking comfort in her mother's arms before asking how they will do it. Cora assures her that she has a few ideas. While in her car, Regina receives a call from a stranger, Greg, who notifies her about seeing her son walking alone in the woods. Regina tells him she is on his way, and then hangs up the phone to begin driving off. Believing Emma is hiding something from her that is related to Henry, Regina uses magic to track where David's truck has been during the day. In her own car, she follows the trail until it stops at an unmarked field. Regina steps out and is briefly confused, but then disenchants a barrier around it to reveal there are rows and rows of magic beans growing there. }} As Regina sits in her car, which is parked some distance away from the town line, she observes Robin Hood saying his goodbyes to Will as Marian and Roland stand beside him. Mr. Gold gets into the passenger seat of Regina's car and tells her of his plans to leave Storybrooke for a trip with Belle. Regina reminds him of the restriction on the town line as people who leave can never come back, which Mr. Gold explains is why he has come to bid her farewell. Mr. Gold expresses knowledge of Henry's attempts to snoop around his shop and wonders if she can tell him what he was looking for. Regina explains Henry was hoping to find a clue about the Author's identity in the hopes he could rewrite her story. Mr. Gold admits he has no idea who the Author is, and Regina muses that villains don't get happy endings. Regina asks how Mr. Gold got his happy ending with Belle, and the latter tells her that he simply took it and advises her to do the same by letting Marian die instead of allowing Robin to leave town with her. However, Regina states she won't as she has changed from her old ways. When Mr. Gold says being good doesn't mean good things will happen, Regina remarks how Rumplestiltskin-like he sounds even though he changed. Mr. Gold corrects her, stating he actually evolved since he learned much after coming back from the dead and being enslaved by the Wicked Witch. He further says he is dictating his own fate and no Author or storybook will do it for him, and despite being a villain for so long, he is finally getting everything he wants. Grasping Regina's hand, he insists that he wants the same for her. After Mr. Gold exits the car, Regina gets out to go say goodbye to Robin. Learning her sister Zelena has been masquerading as Marian this whole time, Regina prepares her car for the journey to New York to rescue Robin from her. Emma wants to go with her, but after Regina declines, she gives her a gun for her own protection. Regina's plans to head for New York are then put on hold when she and Emma find out Cruella De Vil is holding Henry as her hostage. }} Outside the town hall building, Regina and her allies assume their positions in their plan to capture Mr. Hyde. Regina uses Dr. Jekyll as bait to goad Hyde out of the building before Emma fires a taser to shock Hyde, who crashes onto Regina's car. David and Hook then haul Hyde up and drag him away. }} }} }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Regina's car is featured in the title card for "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720Title.png *The car is a 1988File:408Mercedes-Benz.png Mercedes-Benz 560 SL R107. **The manual for the vehicle is found by Robin Hood at the Storybrooke library. *The car's license plate number is 40F5 TH.File:621CarPullsUp.png **The same license plate number was used for Jim's car in "What Happened to Frederick",File:113OutOfTheCar.png a car parked on Storybrooke main street in "The Return",File:119HoppingOnMotorbike.png Archie's car in "We Are Both",File:202ArchiesCar.png and a car parked opposite the Underbrooke pawnshop in "Her Handsome Hero".File:517AreYouDoingHere.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *''1988 Mercedes-Benz 560SL Repair Manual'' References }} fr:Voiture Mills